Murlock
Murlock, nicknamed "The King of Worms", and commonly referred to as "Murlock the Deathless", Is the of the Nazgûl Empire and the of the Koschei. He was once a member of the Royal Solomon clan being the former Crown Prince of the Majin Tribe and was revered for his great and vast intelligence and political prowess which held a bright future for the clan. During his teenage years with the tribe he was something of a rebel and had a rebellious streak using his own brand of "Magic" which led to him commonly being referred to as the Genie of Majin Tribe and later on the Sorcerer of the Black Sands due to his Mastery of his Self-Proclaimed "Black Art" Enchantment. He was later exiled by King Solomon Scarab after he defeated a corrupt Marine who attempted to enslave the tribe in hopes of acquiring their supposed vast wealth, An action which would garner him the attention of the and by default put the Majin's who had little no way to defend themselves from the might of the World Government and Marines, under their spotlight. However During his exile instead of ruin he found prosper as he would go on to labeled as a criminal by the for the numerous Injustice he would commit in his quest to ensure the safety of his tribe as well as to return them to in his opinion their rightful place as Nobles of the world, this quest would lead to the rise of his Empire and His Grand Fleet both actions resulting in him being labeled as a Dangerous Element and a "World Terrorist". Often comparable to the likes of The "Revolutionist" . He is also a prominent of the who operates under the alias of Merlin and is the consumer of the illusive and deadly Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Lich and currently holds a staggering Bounty of 800,000,000. Appearance Murlock is an incredibly tall (standing at 10' pre-Skip and and as is currently known as the tallest Majin to date), he is a very lean yet well-built, handsome man with lustrous black hair that falls just below his mid-back and brushed back wards exposing his forehead and striking silvery-grey eyes, he possesses the pointed elf ears and tanned skin (albeit slightly tanned) that most members of the Majin Tribe possesses and is noted on numerous occasions to hold an air of "casual elegance". During his time with the Majin Tribe He is seen wearing a black-sleeved and Brown robe like tunic that holds a split that starts from his waist down being held together by a silver clipped buttons with a gold neck brooch on the front just below his throat, and a long grey sleeveless cloak atop it all with two golden emblems on his Shoulders, Under this he sported a grey sleeveless long high collard vest and a pair of black pants that are tucked into a pair of calf length back boots. He has a pair of small golden earrings on each ear and wears a golden ring on his left middle finger, to finish off his look he wears a gold "V" Shapes crown atop his head. After the Two-Year skip and at the height of his Power Murlock has grown significantly in higher now standing at 11'3½', His attire changes drastically as well as he now wears A long black sleeveless long best under a brown almost maroon colored long sleeved robes, over this he wore a rustic colored armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders, stomach and back on top all this is a long black Cloak. For this lower attire he wears a pair of snug black pants tucked into a pair of metal boots that's are covers by metal Greaves. To finish off his look he wears his usual golden crown and earrings however his ring is replaced by a pair of Black Gloves and a loose black belt around his wait holding a sword in place at his hip. It is revealed that sometime during his rise to power He has gained many tribal-style tattoos on his arms and back that emits a strange glow when he uses his Devil Fruit. Personality Perhaps one of the most defining traits of Murlock's upon knowing him is his unwavering passionate love for his fellow tribesmen, and as such, Murlock is often seen doing whatever he can for anyone of Majin descent, up to and including supporting the tribe however he can. This has included such things as showing great contempt for those who belittle, insult, disrespect or mock the tribe, as well as building his Nazgûl Empire for the sake of the tribe as a whole. As a result, there is hardly anything Murlock will not do to either protect or support the members of the Majin tribe in some way. However, Murlock's intense love has also caused him to perform some questionable things, such as attacking the corrupt Rear Admiral who hoped to profit off of the tribe, causing the Marines to view this as an unjust attack against them and the government by a tribe of outlaws, thus putting the entirety of the Majin tribe in immense danger. He has also made attempts to revolt within the tribe's monarchy for hopes of changing the tribe's society for the better, despite his "love" for the tribe coming off as rebellion and resistance to the Solomon clan in which he himself belongs to. In much the same manner, Murlock's love for his people has put him at strong odds against the likes of racist Saharans such as Haidar and his Pride Clan, who look down on the Majin as subhuman in comparison to "average humans." As a result, the cycle of hatred caused Murlock to in turn become racist himself, leading him to look down upon and detest those who are human or appear human-like, such as the giants, longarm tribe, longleg tribe and so forth. Those who are only semi-human in appearance seem to receive less animosity from Murlock, due to not seeming to be fully human despite their human-like features, including those of the Hellpiean, , and bigfeet races, among others. Therefore, while outright humans are banned from being a part of the Nazgûl Empire, Murlock has attempted to extend his invitations to those of the fishmen and so forth, even going as far as to try and work together with giants and other human-like species, as well as half-Himan hybrids due to finding their strengths to be of great benefit to his empire and fleet. And even despite his great hatred of humanity, Murlock has sometimes allowed himself to work side by side with humans so long as he can gain something of value from their partnership; otherwise, the human in question will not be allowed to become associated with Murlock. In order to run such large organizations such as both the Nazgûl Empire and the Koschei fleet, Murlock possesses a vast amount of intelligence which can in turn be justified by his royal upbringing as the crown prince of the Majin tribe. As a result, Murlock has a sharp analytical mindset, making him incredibly observant of his surroundings and those around him, and he also benefits from having a great memory as well as other mental abilities, like organization skills, plan making and even knowing when to use deception or sabotage. Likewise, Murlock's royal upbringing granted him political insight and knowledge, which has allowed him to survive in the international political world after forming his empire. And so naturally, Murlock has become a fully functioning king in his own right, thus allowing the Nazgûl Empire to continue existing and to grow and spread over time. Aside from his feelings towards others and his intellectual side, Murlock can also be summed up as "eccentric" by some, especially those of the Majin tribe itself, Among his strange beliefs is his opinion that Enchantment, the martial art normally only practiced by those of the Majin's warrior caste, is indeed real magic, despite it being a common belief among the tribe that Enchantment is not magic, but rather a hand to hand fighting style with illusions being used to hypnotize opponents and mess with their minds. And so it's normal to see Murlock treat Enchantment as another form of magic rather than a practical fighting style, as well as seeing the illusions he and others generate as "spells." This is further bolstered due to the powers of his Devil Fruit, which help allow Murlock to increase the effects of his illusions as well as granting him true magical powers, thus further cementing his delusional beliefs. Other beliefs include viewing the tribe's origin myth in a different manner to other fellow Majin. While he shares the common belief that the tribe was founded by real djinn, Murlock appears to take this a step farther and believe the djinn were divine in nature and status, and thus the Majin tribe are descendants of living gods. Furthermore is his strongly held faith in believing he himself was personally chosen by his divine djinn ancestors to help enlighten the tribe with his knowledge and wisdom, as well as return the Majin back to their ancient and forgotten glory, due to having lost their ancient identity after the calamity that befell them in the past. Because of this, Murlock's actions are not just driven by love and passion for his tribe, but also by divine faith and obligation, which can help explain much of Murlock's more audacious and outlandish stunts and feats throughout his life. Relationships Family Solomon Dune Solomon Scarab Nazgûl Raith Sephira Koschei Lillyana Kyubushō Allies Enimies Majin Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Agility Strength and Endurance Devil Fruit Haki Swordsmanship History Major Battles Trivia Category:Jakyou Category:Male Category:Majin Category:Former Noble Category:Swordsmen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Kings Category:Broker Category:Wyvern 0m3g4